cele_na_2019_rfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Winx Club (season 7)
The seventh season of the Italian animated television series Winx Club ''aired from 21 September to 3 October 2015, consisting of 26 episodes. It carried on the theme of recent seasons by carrying a strong environmental message. In this adventure, the fairies discover the importance of the Fairy Animals, which they must save from Kalshara, an evil shape-shifter and her clumsy brother, Brafilius. The theme of endangered animals recurs throughout the series as the Winx establish an Animal Rescue Park on Earth, where they look after vulnerable animals such as pandas and tigers. The girls also undertake missions in the Magic Dimension and Earth to raise public awareness about the animal cause. This builds to their final mission – to discover the ultimate power of the Fairy Animals, which can give control over all the animals of the Magic Universe. Production and broadcast On April 7, 2014, Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon announced their continuing partnership on the seventh season of ''Winx Club, with a planned premiere date of 2015. The first episode aired on September 21, 2015, on Rai Gulp in Italy. Season 7 was dubbed in English by DuArt Film and Video with their in-house voice actors. Overview This season focuses on the rare and powerful fairy animals of the magical universe. Each one possess a great power or secret that maintains order in the universe. The Winx Club, along with their good friend Roxy, must find and protect the fairy animals from Kalshara and her brother Brafilius. Kalshara is an evil fairy who has a shared history with headmistress Faragonda. Kalshara and her brother Brafilius plan to have all fairy animals as their own army. To succeed, Kalshara must locate the fairy animal who possesses "the Ultimate Power". The Winx will achieve two additional fairy transformations named Butterflix and Tynix. The Winx Club will encounter wild magic for the first time. Roxy, who is the Fairy of Animals, plays a much more important role in this season. In the season finale, the Trix are back by Brafilius when acquiring the Ultimate Power and summoning the Magix dimension's most powerful fairy animals. The Trix combine the dark magic with wild magic and fuse with their Fairy animals to defeat the Winx. The Winx's fairy animals use the ultimate spell to form the Guardian of Nature. The Winx Club use their time stones to trap the Trix in limbo to prevent any further harm entering the Magix Dimension. Episodes: Episode 1 - The Alfea Natural Park Episode 2 - Young Fairies Grow Up Episode 3 - Butterflix Episode 4 - The First Color of the Universe Episode 5 - A Friend from the Past Episode 6 - Adventure on Lynphea Episode 7 - Beware of the Wolf Episode 8 - Back in the Middle Ages Episode 9 - The Fairy Cat Episode 10 - Winx Trapped! Episode 11 - Mission in the Jungle Episode 12 - A Fairy Animal for Tecna Episode 13 - The Unicorn's Secret Episode 14 - Tynix Transformation Episode 15 - The Magic Stones Episode 16 - Back to Paradise Bay Episode 17 - Lost in a Droplet Episode 18 - Banana Day Episode 19 - The Magix Rainbow Episode 20 - Baby Winx Episode 21 - It's a Crazy, Crazy World Episode 22 - The Kingdom of Diamonds Episode 23 - The Secret of Alfea Episode 24 - The Golden Butterfly Episode 25 - New Magic Harmony Episode 26 - The Power of the Fairy Animals Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Episodes Categoria:Season 7